New Forces
by Kayisia
Summary: It's just another normal day for the Z Fighters..btu not for long as two new warriors enter into their lives....especially Trunks and John...what is everyone to do? Please review! I am working on chapter 2-7 !(have ta type them) Thankies! ^o^ Kupo!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z or will I ever. The other characters that are mentioned through out the following chapters are my own and my friend's. So please do not flame me for any pathetic reason you may have and just enjoy the story. Also, this is my first fanfic that I have been working on for over three years now. So no stealin' my characters that aren't Dragonball Z. Thank you.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Arrival to Earth  
  
The sun rose high above the land, it's rays beating down on the people. On that very hot day Trunks and Goten were training outside of Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Goku happened to be doing the same but they trained in the gravity room. Of course you can hear the constant cursing of Vegeta, and some laughter coming from Goku from time to time. Trunks and Goten thought it was kinda funny.  
  
Goten comes flying down from above Trunks, hammering him with both his fists against Trunks' back. Trunks falls to the ground face first. Then he rolls over, kicking up to his feet and lands on his feet. Trunks turns his head to the side and spits some dirt out of his mouth. In the blink of an eye Trunks hurls a fist at Goten's face. Goten raises his arms over his face, and waits for the impact. Waiting a few seconds Goten lowers his arms, and he sees Trunks' fist an inch away from his face.  
  
Goten blinks, looking at Trunks' fist. "Uhh....Trunks? Yo, Trunks? What's up, man?" He watched Trunks bring his fist away from his own face and sighed in relief, but he looked at his friend who was looking up. "Trunks?"   
  
"Goten.....can you feel it...?" Trunks said a bit shaky. "Trunks?" Goten said a bit concrened. "Feel wha-" Before he could even finish something struck his mind mentally. Then Goten looks up to the sky also. "Holy shit!!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Goku stopped what he was doing when he heard his son. "What on Earth was that?" Vegeta stopped also and looked towards the door. "It sounded like your brat, Kakarott." Vegeta stated. Goku just looked at Vegeta, then he shut off the gravity machine. Both Goku and Vegeta walk out of the Gravity Room, dripping with sweat. Their bodies glisened in the noon sunlight. Trunks and Goten were still looking up at the sky.  
  
Goku looked at them, scratching the side of his head. "So....what's up guys?" There was silence for a moment then Goten broke the silence asking, "Dad, can you feel it?" Goku looked at his son, a bit confused. "Hmm? Can I feel wh-" Suddenly Goku was hit with the same thing as Trunks and Goten. Then it hit Vegeta. "There is no fucking way!!" He swore.  
  
They all stood there looking at the sky for a few more moments wondering what exactly it was that they were feeling. One more moment later they could see a ship flying by in the sky, but it seemed to be faster than any earth aircraft.  
  
"Oh crap, that's immpossible! It's a Saiya-jin space ship...." Vegeta said a little out loud so everyone heard him. Goten and Trunks looked at him. "Are you sure, dad?" Trunks asked. Before he couyld get an answer from Vegeta, Goku's eyes widened and gasped. "That ship has a friend tagging along! Look!" Goku pointed and they all looked in the direction Goku was pointing.  
  
They all stared, looking up at the two space ships. The two young boys were shocked out of their mind from how powerful the power they were sensing from one of the ships. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked at the second ship."Why is that one giding it's power....?" Goku glanced over to the second ship. "That's odd. It seems that the first one doesn't care about hiding it's power, but the second one we can't tell."   
  
After the ships were out of seeing distance the phone rang. Trunks ran over to the phone and answers it by yelling by mistake. "Trunks here!!" He yelled. "God damnit Trunks!" A voice yelled back but so loud that Trunks had to pull the phone from his ear."John? Is that you?" He asked his voice lower this time. "No, it's your ex-girlfriend begging you back." John said sarcastically. "Of course it's me you ass! Now, get your ass over here like yesterday. One of those space ships which I think you saw landed not to far from my house!!" John said with excitment in his voice.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "You're fucking with me right?!" Now hearign that, everyone looked in Trunks' direction, and they all give him a funny look. Trunks looks at the all, turning a little red in a face. "It's John and that was an expression." John chuckled in his ear. "I'm not fucking with you, dude. Just get over here now!" John hung up before Trunks could say anything. When Trunks hung up the phone too, he turned to everyone.  
  
"That was John just now..." He said looking at them. "What did he want..?" Vegeta grunted. Trunks looked at his father. "One of those ships landed not to far from his house, and he wants us to come over right now." Trunks began to levitate in the air a bit looking at everyone. "Well, you guys coming or staying?" Goku flew up right next to Trunks and Goten followed as well. They all went to look at Vegeta but he shot right past them all, and straight for John's house. "Father! Wait up for us will ya?!" Trunks shouted as he flew after Vegeta. Goku and Goten followed closely. They all flew off tho John's place to find out who this stranger was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not even five minutes go by, Vegeta and Trunks land outside of John's house. Goku and Goten weren't that far behind and soon landed by the house as well. Looking around, Trunks spots John running towards them from the woods. "Hey! It's over here!!" He stopped, motioning for them to follow him. "Hurry up!" He then disappears back into the woods.  
  
Trunks and Goten look at each other and give a slight nod, following after John through the woods. Vegeta and Goku on the other hand flew up in the air a bit and headed over the woods. "Kids...." Goku stated. "Always doing things the hard way...." Vegeta snorted. Then Goku spots a nice sized crater about the same size one that Vegeta made when he first landed here on Earth. He then sees Goten and Trunks coming out of the woods and they stop short, nearly falling into the crater like a tumble weed. Vegeta landed on ther opposite side of the crater from the young demi Saiya-jins. Goku landed beside Vegeta, but not to close since he might have gone insane on telling him to back off. Everyone pretty much stared down at the space pod in the middle of the massive crater it created.  
  
John decided to get a better look, so he just slid on down the side of the crater towards the spacepod. "John!! Are you fuckin' nuts!?" Trunks screamed down at him. "Ahh...Trunks. Quit your worring. I'll be fine." Just as he said that the sound of the doors started to open. John froze. Then he turned around. "I guess this was a bad idea...."At that he flew up the way he came down and stoof beside Trunks. "You're a smooth one.." Trunks said with a note of sarcasim. John just slapped him in the arm and hushed him, then they all turned their attention to the ship. The watched a small slender figure emerge from the pod shadows. Trunks almost choked, then he said, "Dude....it's a girl." After he said that the young lady turned her direction towards them. He deep saphhire eyes shined in the sun light. "Hey....Trunks....she kinda looks like Bura...doesn't she?" John said. Goten titlted his head to the side. "Yet, she looks like a blond version of Bura..or a Super Saiya-jin version." She then started to walk toward them, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder, and dusting herself off.   
  
Vegeta watched her movements making sure she wouldn't try anything. Goku was just smiling like he always does when he sees new people, and she didn't seem like a threat at all. She then stopped a few feet from everyone, looking at them. Then a smile appeared on her small pink lips. "Hello there." Goku decided to speak before Vegeta had the chance. "Hi! I'm Goku! What's your name?" She smiled a little more. "I am Aniya. Nice to meet you Goku." She said in a polite manner. Trunks arched an eyebrow, and thought to himself. 'Man..she seems so polite and nice...and not bad looker...' Then he looked her over again. 'Damn fine!' He thought once again. "So, where did you crash from, Aniya?" Goku interrupted Trunks' thoughts. Aniya kinda stood there for a moment wondering if she should tell. Vegeta rolled his eyes and snarled at her. "Okay girl, we don't have all day ya know. Out with it!" Goku kinda just shook his head. Aniya placed a hand on her hip and gave a glare to Vegeta that only Bura would give. Trunks, Goten, and John seemed to find that a bit scary. "For you information I come from the land of Hyrule. There where I am a princess. Alright?!" She huffed.   
  
Due to Aniya getting a little angered by Vegeta, Goku felt a sudden power rise in her. "Uh, Aniya? Can I ask you something a bit personal?" Aniya looked to Goku slightly confused, but she nodded. "You may." Goku's face turned slightly serious as he asked, "What exactly are you...? I mean...well, for instince Vegeta here and I are full blooded Saiya-jins." He noticed how Aniya's eyes lit up when he said 'Saiya-jins'. "Saiya-jins? Really??" She said almost in a squeek. They both nodded. "Well, in that case..I am half Hylain, and half Saiya-jin." She said proudly. "Seriously?" Trunks then said. Aniya turned towards Trunks and nodded with a smile. "By the way...what are your names?" Trunks blinked and then he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, and laughed lightly. "Oh yeah that's right...we never introduced ourselves. I'm Trunks, these two are my friend's John, and Goten." John and Goten both said their 'hi's.  
  
"Part Saiya-jin, huh?" She suddenly heard from Vegeta. "How are we suppose to believe you that you say what you say you are...?" She only gave him a questioning look, and then shook her head and smiled. "Well, my friend likes to call me a 'Sylain'. Speaking of my friend I need to see if she is okay."At that she turned around and headed off in the other direction of them by running and then she took to the sky. "Hey!" Trunks called out. "Where are you going!?" Aniya turned around to face them. "To find my friend Kayisia! See around!" She waved and then disappeared.  
  
Trunks just stood there looking in the direction she went. "Kayisia....why does that sound familiar..?" He heard his father say to himself. "That's a Saiya-jin name." Trunks turned to his father, as did the rest of them. "Do you know something, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta didn't say anything and turned his back to them and took off towards home without a word to them. "Geez....what a grouch...soemthing serious happens he always does that..." John said. "You said it.." both Trunks and Goten said.  
  
At that they all left, but just before Trunks was about to leave she spotted something shining on the ground. "Hmm...what and odd shaped necklace...Aniya must've dropped it. I'll hold on to it for her.." He pocketed the necklace and took off towards home. On his way home he thought to himself. 'I wonder why dad is a little strange now that he heard that name Kayisia...this is all to wierd....'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks Heeeey! That is no fair! I want to know what happens next!  
  
Goten Yeah really!! ::pouts:: No fair....::sniffles::  
  
KT Oh come on guys. I have a life, too, ya know. Be luck that I even got this chapter up.  
  
Vegeta I was thinking it would take you until Christmas to get this one done.  
  
KT What was that Vegeta!?  
  
Vegeta Nothing!!! ::hides behind Goku:: She can get scarier than Bulma..  
  
John Oh God....please stop it everyone....::looks to the viewers:: Please! I beg of you!! Review this story to save us before someone gets hurt!  
  
Goku ::Stomach rumbles:: When can we eat?  
  
Everyone but Goku ...................................  
  
Goku What?! I was just asking...::sniffles::....everyone is against me..  
  
Aniya ::hands him a big platter of food:: Here you go Goku.  
  
Goku ::already in the food:: Thank you!  
  
KT Please review....thankies! 


End file.
